Blackwolf
Blackwolf is a rogue wizard who leads an army of mutants, fighting in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He was the main villain of the Ralph Bakshi animated film Wizards. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Rourke and Captain Hook Kent Mansley, seeing Blackwolf's growing army as a threat to Frollo's plans, sends Captain Hook, and Rourke to asassinate him. Rourke's soldiers are able to defeat Blackwolf's army, while Captain Hook infiltrates Blackwolf's castle. Here, Hook confronts the elderly wizard, and shoots him to death. Non Disney Villains Tournament Agents for Hire Blackwolf is approached by Queen Juliana in the middle of the war, as she seeks to use one of his men, Necron 99, to assassinate the Snow Queen. Blackwolf acquiesces to the request, only for Necron 99 to perish in the battle. Testing His Weapons Prior to the events of the war, Blackwolf found a projector, containing archive footages of the Nazi soldiers during World War II. In the present events, the wizard, wanting to expand his territory across the world, sends his mutant army to cause holocaust in the fields of Pepperland by killing many innocent people. However they had the chance to meet Pepperland's enemies, the Blue Meanies. After the Blue creatures defeat many mutants of Blackwolf, the wizard enter the fray. He activates the projector and shows to the Blue Meanies, visions of the now deceased Nazi Army, including their leader, Adolf Hitler. Scared to death to see the Nazis, marching to Pepperland, the Blue Meanies retreat from the fight, despite their leader's warnings to return and fight. Allying With A Bird Dictator Later Dolf, learning of Blackwolf's recent success, invites the wizard to his house, promopting him to join forces with the bird dictaror, as Dolf explains to him that fusing his mutant army with the Animal army, will make the perfect vision for their new society. Intigrued, Blackwolf agrees to the bird's offer and joins up with him. Regenerating A Dinosaur Later on, Dolf meets Blackwolf for needing more powerful sources in their empire. Learning of a powerful creature, yet slain prior to the events of the war, that it would serve as their asset, Blackwolf sets off to search for the corpse of Sharptooth. When Blackwolf witness the dying dinosaur, he uses his powers to revive his body, becoming once again alive. However Sharptooth had the opportunity to strike in Robotropolis, Dr. Ronotnik's base. Although the dinosaur breaks many of the defenses of Robotropolis, it doesn't stop the maniac doctor to activate one of his devices, opening a secret door underneath Sharptooth, plunging Sharptooth to his apparent defeat. The Human Threat In the later events, Dolf is approached by Zero, the leader of the Black Knights, after the human destroys a part of the Animal Farm, in response that Dolf didn't surrender the Animal Farm to his territory, Dolf gathers all of his remained allies, including himself, Dr. Robotnik's treacherous nephew, Snively, Cat R. Waul, Carface and Blackwolf to discuss about the human threat, which has grown dangerous to their motives. Blackwolf then desires nothing more than the death of Cobra Commander, the leader of the United States of America, a plan that all of Dolf's allies agreed to it. The Invasion In America Before the final showdown begins, Snively approaches the wizard, telling him to strike in the United States. Although, Dolf was in meeting with Cobra Commander, Blackwolf had no other choice than betraying his ally. The wizard then gathers his mutant army, encouraging and preparing his men to fight against the humans. He also gave the control of the mutant army to his top general and adopted son, Flogg. The Loss Of His Power And Defeat However many of his mutants became victims of the human technology warfare. After the Invasion, when Dolf contracts the wizard and threatens him, explaining about his cause of actions of sending his mutants aganist him. Blackwolf mocks the bird's threates. However, he is caught off guard when Snively reveals his gambit by unleashing his secret ally on the wizard. The mysterious figure easily kills off Blackwolf, leaving the mutant faction without a leader. Later the leadership of the muants fell under the control of Blackwolf's son, Flogg. Thinking for his people safety, Flogg is forced to sign a humiliating peacy treaty in which he gives up several territories to Dolf and Snivery respectively. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War In the war of the Animated vs Video Game villains war, Blackwolf is allied with Maleficent. He is watching over her castle with Shan Yu while Malificent is in the Video Game world. Hiring A Captain Seeing that he cannot watching the Forbidden Mountains by himself, Blackwolf enlists the services of the Hun Warrior, Shan Yu and his Hun Army. Maleficent's Return In the later events of the war, after the Battle in the Subspace, Maleficent returns to her original dimension, where she is meet with Blackwolf and Shan Yu, both of being shocked to see the fairy's return from the Video Game world. A First Target Furious that both Shan Yu and Blackwolf did nothing with the warfare, Maleficent commands her allies to make their next move. Just as Shan Yu left the base to find more power, Blackwolf assists the help of his top general, Necron 99, to investigate the Scientist's Syndicate base and eliminate their leaders, Doctor Doofenshmirtz and Doctor Willy, as the first baits, to impress Maleficent. However, Necron 99 fails in his mission, when he was defeated by Protoman. Recruiting Wizards Despite that fight, Maleficent's appearentice, Mozenrath, enlists the services of the sorceress, Madam Mim, to their faction, making Maleficent's team a powerful threat to their enemies. Under Attacked By The Koopa King It was not long enough, until, the dragon king, Bowser, invades Maleficent's fortress and was confront by the wizard, Blackwolf, who sensed his surpised arrival at the castle. To end the wizard's power, Bowser used one of the wands that Mozenrath has brought to the faction and attack the wizard. However, Blackwolf was not a harmless old creature as he just appears, and fired the koopa king with his own powers. At the same time he was transformed into a giant snake to combat his enemy. (In fact his snake transformation was a mix between Heavy Anaconda and Hista). After a short fight, Bowser managed to throw fire at his rival, flaming all of the snake body, leaving the sorcerer to return into his normal form. Just as Bowser had the opportunity to fire from his wand a final spell at the wizard, Mozenrath and Mim appeared in his shock. Outmached by the wizards trio, the Koopaling King flee the castle, via teleportation, to Blackwolf's fury. Heroes Vs Villains War The Bakshi Bunch In this war, Blackwolf, along with two fellow sorcerers, Nekron and Saruman, form the faction known as the Bakshi Bunch on purpose to eliminate the heroes. Joining The Horned King's Faction Later, the voodoo sorcerer, Doctor Facilier, finds the group and suggests to them to join the Horned King's faction, which the sorcerers agreed to it, as they travel to the Horned King's castle and declare their loyalties to the lich king. Wanting to see his work done, Blackwolf sends his top assassin, Necron 99, to find any powerful hero resistance, that it would may stop them. Necron 99 falls, however, not before he would kill the President, much to Blackwolf's excitement. With the President annihilated Blackwolf focus on the opposal hero faction, in which his brother, Avatar, is also featured. Capturing Two Kings After the Horned King learns that the Black Cauldron lies to the castle of King Stefan, the lich king prepares his forces to invade the castle and take the Black Cauldron, for himself. There, Blackwolf encounters the Emperor of China and Kashekim Nedakh, the King of Atlantis. He easily takes out the King of Atlantis, in a single eye-blast, while he has his mutants to capture the Emperor, taking the two of them as prisoners in the Horned King's castle. Taking More Prisoners It is not only that the kings got captured, but also the dark Maleficent, sends to the Horned King more heroes as prisoners, as she brought Robin Hood, Peter Pan and Elinore. A Prison Escape However just as they prepare to execute the new prisoners, Avatar, Blackwolf's brother, and his forces burst into the castle to save their friends. The enraged Blackwolf orders his army to attack, only to be defeated by Peter Pan. After a short fight, the prisoners manage to ecsape from the Horned King's fortress, much to the frustration of the other members. Expanding Their Territorries Later the Horned King rallies his forces, as he began to increase his powers, and send them on a mission to scout the terrain to make sure that none of the heroes would trespassing his territory. Hell on Earth As the war reach it's final events, Maleficent meets with the Horned King and his allies and proposes him to fuse their forces with Maleficent's so that they will strike upon all the remain heroes. The Horned King and his allies agree to her plan and prepare her forces for battle. Meanwhile, Blackwolf makes it to his main chamber, where several imprisoned fairies attempt, unsuccessfully, to persuade the wizard to shut down the projector. Ignoring their calls, Blackwolf makes his way to a window, where he addresses to his mutant army and the rest members of the Bakshi Bunch his plan about the elimination of the heroes. Encouraged and prepared the Bakshi Bunch's forces start their invasion. Later, Blackwolf and his army attacks a village, inhabited by elves and other kind animals. When the inhabitants saw their rivals and prepare to strike at them, Blackwolf shows his secret top card by unveiling a projector, containing footages of the Nazis and Adolf Hitler. Just then, the Subhumans of Nekron, the Orcs of Saruman and the Mutant Army attack at the inhabitants, killing and slaughtering most of them. The only survivor, Peewhitlle, of the village looks in horror at the damage the fight had costed to his village. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Killing Fairies Searching in the forest, Blackwolf came across with the fairies of Sean and Magi Lune. Seeing them as easy targets to destroy, Blackwolf calls a minion of his own, a giant mutant spider, to dispatch them. Although the mutant failed at the magic of the fairies, the wizard furious calls Necron 99 and his mutant army to take care of all the fairies. While the mutants manage to kill Sean, the other fairies flee from the forest, leaving the wizard and his army to pursuit them. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Blackwolf Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Nazis Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:The Bakshi Bunch Category:Wizards (1977) Villains Category:Ralph Bakshi's Villains Category:Dolf Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Sorcerer Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlock Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Elves Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Snakes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Vs Scar